


The Tongue Piercing

by Nachtstrasse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Climbing Class, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Sexual Content, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtstrasse/pseuds/Nachtstrasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in his younger years Chris had a tongue piercing, but he took it off…<br/>But then Josh finds a picture with it… and is getting some ideas…<br/>And Chris is not amused of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tongue Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot is my work for today and it was quite interesting… Talking about that Chris is maybe a little nerd with a tongue piercing made me grinning like an idiot… It was all the fault of two tumblr users and their ideas! XD Those two are not a good influence for me! XD
> 
> Have fun and maybe I’ll do a second part of that, if you like it! ;)   
> Leave some kudos or a comment if you liked!

"Oh no... no no no no no! Not this picture!", Chris said, his voice almost panicing. "Oh come one Cochise, what is so ridiculous, you can't show me?", Josh said. They were busy, sorting out some old photos Chris got from his parents in a paper box. Beside some old family pictures there were some from his teenage-years, he wasn't really proud of. A terrible haircut, some really odd clothes, the time he dyed his hair black and blue... and then there was this picture, Chris held in his hands and he didn't want Josh to see. "Come on, I guess it isn't that bad I would break up with you, is it?" But that wasn't the thing Chris was worrying about. "That wasn't what I had in mind...", Chris replied and Josh snapped after the picture while Chris was distracted.

"Josh, please... don't!" But the brunettes' eyes widened on the spot and Chris saw his tongue peeking out between his lips. "Holy shit, Chris... This is a joke, isn't it?", he said, further staring at the picture. "No... I guess it's not a joke, it's true!" The picture was taken as Chris was 17 years old and he was sticking out his tongue. Right in the middle of it the shine of a little metal ball - It was a piercing. Now that he was 26, it was like a bad dream he was woken up of. He had taken it out as he was 18, just because he started mumbling and soon his dentist wasn't really amused as he saw it. The hole in his tongue was the only thing which was left.

"Show me!", Josh said, finally lifting his eyes up to Chris, looking at his mouth. Chris moaned out of annoyance and sticked out his tongue. Josh could see the little hole in his tongue, where the piercing had been and started to smile. "You still have your piercing?" - "No, I threw it away while sorting out the old stuff as I moved together with you. Because I wanted to live the life of a responsible young man!" As he was looking over to Josh, Chris noticed, that there was something going on in his mind. "No!", he started to stop him, but he was already too late. "I won't put that thing back into my tongue! Don't even think about it!" - "Oh Cochise, I would love if you do that... Just imagine, your blowjobs would be a completely new experience..." - "Sorry, bro?!?" - "Sorry, they are already great, but... Hey Chris... please!", he begged his boyfriend, but Chris shook his head like an unwilling goose which was ready for her slaughter. "No!", he said, his voice a little louder. - "But..." - "Stop it! Just deal with it! I'm not going to do this!", Chris said and stood up. Josh was looking after him as he left the living-room, looking back on the picture and he imagined how cool it would be if he just tried.

A little later Chris realized how mad he had been, not even telling Josh why he wasn't going to put back the piercing into his tongue. Within dinner, he was looking at him. "I'm sorry, bro!", he said. "Why?" - "Because I've been mad at you because of that piercing." Josh just listened to him. "It's just... at least it was just a problem in my mouth because I couldn't speak without mumbling, my dentist went insane as he saw some cracks on my teeth... It wasn't just healthy anymore, you understand? Maybe I'm just not able to wear something like that. It's nothing personal Josh." - "Okay, you just could've explain it to me. It's okay!" - "Really?" - "Yeah!" Chris was happy they sorted this out.

A few weeks after this happening Josh celebrated his 27th birthday. It was just him and Chris. Josh didn't want too much trouble by planning a whole party for the weekend. So it was just a small evening with DVDs, some selfmade pizza and the comfortable feeling of togetherness.

Later that night Josh was waiting for his boyfriend to share the bed with him. He knew it was always happening something, especially if one of them had a special day and he was really looking forward to it. But today Chris spent too much time in the bathroom to get ready. "Are you putting on some lingerie or what? - What's taking so long?" But Chris didn't answer. 10 minutes later he joined Josh in the sleeping-room, completely naked! He didn't hesitate to join Josh in the bed, since it was clear what would follow. Josh noticed very soon that Chris avoided to kiss him on his lips, it seemed, he want to get over it as soon as possible. "Whoa, whoa... Bro, I love it, if you seduce me, but please, would you slow down a little bit?", Josh asked while Chris was busy, kissing his collarbone, down to his chest. But he just lifted his head, smiling at him and said: "Trust me bro, you won't regret it..." Josh took a deep breath and closed his eyes. What would happen next?

Chris took his time and kissed his way down to Joshs bellybutton, leaving kisses on his happy trail, while pulling the short hair of his, what Josh let moan slightly. The sounds of Chris, leaving kisses on him thrilled him, as he played on the waistband of his shorts he couldn't help, but twitched his hips. Joshs glance went down to Chris's head and he grabbed for his hair. Soon after that, Chris pulled down his shorts, seeing his kisses did a good job... The excitement of Josh was obvious and Chris was grinning brightly inside because he already knew what would follow. Seeing that Joshs eyes were closed made him more eager and he lowered his head again, licking over Joshs dick, taking his full length. Josh moaned, but soon realized that something was different. He looked down at him with hooded eyes. And with another lick of Chris he noticed a slight shimmer on Chris's tongue. "Oh my god... Chris..." His breath went heavy, grasping in his mind that Chris wore his piercing. The thought alone, Chris licking over his dick, the metal touching his skin hot and cold together made him moan. The next moment he turned impatient: "Chris... Cochise, please... please!", he almost pleaded him and Chris exactly knew, what he wanted. With a big smile on his face Chris grabbed for Joshs dick, licked over his tip, the piercing clearly visible and Josh bit on his lower lip, fixing his eyes on Chris.

"Oh fuck, Chris... Fuck!", he stuttered as Chris took him between his lips, his tongue moving up and down, while the hot metal caused a strange feeling on Josh. He never imagined it would be that good, he was gasping for air and his mind blured as Chris started moving his head. It weren't just the noises, it was the feeling of the metal on his skin, hot and as it bumped on Chris's teeth, he couldn't help himself but pressed his head deeper into the pillow. Chris noticed Josh wasn't far from his climax, so he just closed his eyes, taking him deep into his mouth, while licking over the base of his dick. Josh opened his mouth, let out a cry and felt his hips started jittering inside, the pressure in his stomach rising. His urge, bucking up his hips was so big, he had a hard time to keep himself in control. "Oh my god, Chris, don't stop, don't stop... Ahhhh..." The pressure of Chris's hands on his hips, holding him down on the mattress gave him a little security, being not that overwhelmed, but a last moan of Chris, while sucking his dick let him completely lost his control.

Joshs orgasm was so intense, Chris couldn't remember it was like this ever before. His moan sounded in Chris's ears like salvation, the taste of his cum on his tongue had never been better and he swallowed every little drop, until Josh was finished. With a few last moves and licks Chris let Josh shiver in his hands, melting like wax, being too sensitive now. He just breathed with an opened mouth, his eyes were closed and the grip in Chris's hair weakened. 

"You're happy now?", Chris asked him, while bending over him, leaning his forehead on Joshs and he noticed the smile on his boyfriends lips. "I'm feeling so goddamn dizzy, I'm almost fainting... oh fuck...", he whispered lazily, before Chris gave him a deep kiss on his lips. Now he felt the piercing on his own tongue, the little metal ball leaving a strange feeling in his mouth tickling his sensitive tastebuds. As Chris pulled back, Josh looked into his eyes. "Thank you cochise..." - "No need to thank me... After seeing you suffering like that, I guess I'll do an exception once in a while. We definitly have to repeat that.", he replied, before he kissed Josh once more.


End file.
